Innocence
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: Innocence is a mask of the evil inside. R&R one-shot


Hey Guys!

First I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while but I had many things going on and sitting down to write a good chapter wasn't easy. But that is all in the past because it's Summer! This is the **one-shot** I owed** boothandboneslove**, thank you again for that great quote. Don't worry guys the next chapter of Pain will be coming for next week, hopefully.

Enjoy!

*****************Criminal Minds**********************

Reid's PoV

May **16**, 2010

This was sheer madness, right now he was in hell he just knew it. Blood was everywhere, bodies were scattered on the grey floor, empty bullet shells littered the ground, but all that seemed dull in comparison from the body that he was holding in his hands. A body that belong to a man, a man that had become his life in a span of seven months, a man that was fighting for his life this very moment. And the sad thing was that it was his entire fault, Spencer Reid fucking genius of the FBI failed to notice the most visible detail in the history of crime. And because of that Derek Morgan, the man he love was hurt and in a lot of pain.

For the first time in his life, his controlled snapped and a long helpless yell tore out of his mouth, leaving his throat raw. That sound seemed to bring everything running again. Some of the bodies began moving, grunts were heard throughout the room, sirens were heard at a distant, but Derek hadn't responded to Reid's ministrations.

As teary eyes left his lover's face and narrowed to the other side of the room, he saw something that made his blood ran cold, a figure was moving and trying to escape. Reid took his gun, aimed and fired; and for once he didn't feel the remorse of killing somebody. Because the figure now laying limp on the floor had destroyed numerous families, had destroyed his…

It all started…

*************************** Criminal Minds*************

May **14**, 2010

"Spencer breakfast is ready!" Morgan said with a grin on his face, last night was… wow, just wow.

"I'm coming on a second!" The replied came from upstairs.

Morgan had prepared scramble eggs, toast and the kid's favorite coffee brand. Everything was set on the dining table and Morgan sat waiting for his lover to come into the kitchen. As if his thoughts conjure him, Reid appeared at the kitchen's entrance struggling with his tie. Morgan just laughed and went to help the boy. He batted Reid's hand away and took the tie in his hand finishing the knot.

"You have an IQ of 187 and you somehow forget how to do a knot?"

"Intelligence doesn't have anything to do with…" Morgan pressed his lips to the young genius effectively shutting him up. The kid gave a small sound and pushed Morgan against the door frame. Spencer tilted his head deepening the kiss and Morgan pulled the boy flushed against him. When they first started dating, Reid was shy and modest about what he wanted, but now in the security of their house he would let go of his inhibitions and took what he wanted whenever he pleased. And Morgan had no complaint whatsoever.

Reid was still the shy geeky boy he loved, but with a bit more security towards their intimacy. Just when things where getting good, Morgan's phone went off, he stop kissing the boy and searched for the stupid device in his pocket.

"Hello" Morgan answered.

"New case guys need you here in twenty, and Morgan it's bad." He sighed and kissed the pout on Reid's face.

"Get your bag, we have a new case and JJ says it bad."

"It has to be worse than what we deal daily… Morgan what about breakfast?"

"I don't know Spencer since we jump right into dessert; I guess we need to eat on our way to work." The comment made Spencer blush but he silently took his food to Morgan's car.

*&^%$#!

The whole team was gathered in the conference room waiting for Spencer and Derek to arrive, once they did Hotch started the briefing.

"Sorry to call you on a weekend but Strauss wants the best team out there on this case and by her standards we are that team. We have seven missing children all local. The kidnapping started yesterday in the early morning with Kelly Madison, then with Josh Hudson, Sally Clark, Julia Star, Mathew Morison and today with the twins Sophia Anderson and Lucas Anderson. There age varied from 5 years to 11 years, they are from different nationalities nothing links them. We know it's the same UnSub because on all the crime scenes we have found a note saying 'You'll all pay'."

"Why where we just notified now on the missing children?" Rossi asked, his eyes scrutinizing the photos on his iPad.

"That's what I want to know. Garcia checked if you can link these children in someway." Hotch said his voice tired.

"On it, Sir!" Was the retreating reply.

"Hotch one kid is difficult to locate when kidnapped, but seven that's beyond impossible." Reid said as he started the geographical profile.

"Make that eight, there was another kid kidnapped two miles from here…"

As the team left to investigate the scene and talk with the child's parents, Reid was left alone to finish the profile, which was weird to say the least because not only did the kidnapping had a pattern, but they were getting closer to Quantico.

He got up to watch the T.V. in front of him where the letter was showing, something was off with the letter, he knew he had seen that penmanship somewhere before. He decided to ignore his hunch and went back to work on the almost finished profile…

**********************Criminal Minds*******************

May **16**, 2010

They had spent the past two days following false leads and information. The frustration and tension was noticeable in each member. The chances of getting back any of the eight children missing was almost nonexistent that was until they received a call early in the morning from an abandoned warehouse ordering the team to arrive there in two hours.

Once there Rossi tried to negotiate with the woman with little success, she wanted the whole team in the warehouse without backup and unarmed; she somehow new each of the team's member. Rossi tried to dissuade her until a shot ran out and she explained that for every five minutes we took, she was going to kill another kid. Left with no choice each of us went into the warehouse, secretly armed.

The first thing Reid noticed inside the warehouse was that the kids were bound in a corner and a little girl was thrown in the floor lifeless. Second was that the UnSub had a few men covered in black scattered throughout the whole place. And finally he was face to face with the UnSub and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him.

The killer was a woman that for the past three years has been coming to the FBI to get help from the supposed kidnapping of her child. The FBI thought her delusional and neglected the help every time.

"I told you I would get revenge." Her voice was high as if she was going hysteric.

"You don't have to do this." Hotch said eyeing her carefully. She had a gun by her side.

"Yes I need to, dear agent. I asked for your help and I was denied time and time again. And then nobody would even listen to me thanks to agent Reid, who declared me insane." He had done a report on the case marking it as unsustainable evidence.

"Angelica please don't do this you're a god person and I know you really don't want to do this." Hotch tried to get closer but was stop when she aimed the gun at him.

"That's where you're wrong agent you took my life, my innocence, my joy when you decided to neglect your help!" Angelica wasn't being coherent and was in the verge of snapping.

"Please let the children go and we'll help find your little boy." Hotch tried again but to no avail. We all knew that the boy was a fidget of her mind. It was confirmed by her mother that she lost her son at childbirth, but the trauma was so strong she thought that the boy was kidnapped. She wouldn't accept that her boy had been born dead.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that agent. You are going to pay." Angelica eyes darken and before we could stop it, she pulled the trigger of the gun. Hotch fell to the ground holding his right shoulder that's when all hell broke loose…

***************8Criminal Minds****************

May **16**, 2010

That's how Reid ended with Morgan on the floor with a wound in the stomach.

After Angelica shot Hotch, she turned around and fired up at the kids. Morgan was the first to react and fired at Angelica. When the leader went down her bodyguard's attack the team and a cross fire occurred, the results weren't good for neither side. All the men were dead or injured, five of the eight kids were dead, Ashley was laying unmoving on the floor and Morgan and Rossi were severely injured.

"JJ I need an ambulance!" Reid yelled as he lowered the gun.

"Spencer…"

"Morgan please don't leave me." Tears were tracking down his face as he made pressure on the wound.

"Spencer… I…" Morgan tried to talk but barely got two words out.

"Shhh baby don't talk. The ambulance is going to arrive any minute now and you're going to get fine."

"I… I love y-you…"

"I know, I love you too. Please just don't leave me." Morgan's eyes were dropping. Reid pressed his lips hard against the love of his life, he's other half. He remembers how his heart stop when he saw Morgan falling to the floor.

"Morgan please stay awake, I promise that once we get home we are going to try any kink you have and I won't say a word of it."

"Even the one of the maid's outfit?" Morgan gave a pained smile.

"Yeah even that one… Just don't leave me…"

"I'll fight my hardest…love you" Morgan's eyes closed, his body giving into unconsciousness. When the paramedics arrive Morgan's breath was ragged and he lay almost still…

Reid's vision blurred, innocence is a masked of the true evil inside.

****************Criminal Minds*************

**I hope you like it. Sorry for the grammatical errors it was done late at night. Now to finish the next chapter of Pain.**

**Please Review, it makes me happy! **


End file.
